No entrar
by Ame Winner
Summary: Slytheryn, Black y Mortífago.


_Confieso que este fic es producto de una sobredosis de imágenes de Regulus (no tengo idea de cómo llegue a esa galería pero, internet tiene ese poder xD). Quizás haga otros dos, quizás no, de cualquier forma en su momento los pondré como historias separadas._

_Es mi primer fic de HP que no tiene como personajes a Remus o Sirius, así que... las opiniones son bien recibidas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>No entrar<strong>_

Había vuelto a casa, y frente a él estaba esa puerta.

Nunca titubeó al entrar pero, ahora se preguntaba ¿quién había sido el chico que, con prolija letra, colocara la advertencia? Regulus Black no era capaz de reconocerse y a pesar de que era muy joven aún, sólo tenía diecisiete, se había convertido en una persona diferente.

Ahora sabía lo que era desencantarse de una fantasía, y descubrir que todo lo que se creía maravilloso era en realidad aterrador.

Pero era un_ Black..._

Estaba en su sangre.

Y su casa, _Slytheryn... _

Era obligación como Black y un deber con la sangre pura que, la familia, portaba. Por eso odiaba a Sirius..., por escaparse, tan descaradamente, de todos y de todo; por no llevarle con él y jamás mirar atrás.

Odiaba a Sirius, sí.

Pero, era su hermano.

_Slytheryn y Black._

Con tan sólo dos cadenas, podría haber sido una persona diferente.

Podría haber sido feliz.

Aún podría tener un hermano...

Llegaría a viejo y tendría tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo, para arrepentirse, para pedir perdón y volver a ser él; de poco en poco. Él, ese chico que jugaba en los jardines de Grimmauld Place y que Sirius cargaba en su espalda, aquel que tenía deseos y fantasías, que era auténtico y sincero, que no temía del mundo ni sabía de purezas de la sangre, el que no se regía por la obligación de ser un Black y era sólo _Regulus. _

Slytheryn, Black y _Mortífago. _

Se podía vivir encadenado pero, esa última puñalada fue brutal.

No había marcha atrás.

La marca que llevaba en el brazo le provocaba una hiriente comezón y, aunque se rascara hasta arrancarse la piel a jirones, la sensación no desaparecería. Un año le había costado entender que su héroe y vengador, no era otra cosa que un presuntuoso y falso profeta; que su familia estaba mal y que Sirius, finalmente, había tenido cabeza para algo.

Y el miedo crecía, porque estaba entendiendo la verdad...

Regulus entró a su cuarto y finalmente comprendió lo que su madre había querido decir, cuando sentenció que ya no era un niño sino un hombre con obligaciones que cumplir; sólo que ya no eran las obligaciones que ella esperaría. Todo lo que estaba ahí le parecía ajeno pero, como si el dueño de ese cuarto hubiera muerto ya, no era capaz de destruir nada.

Era un altar, a la persona que había sido.

Verde esmeralda y plateado por doquier. El escudo de la familia Black pintado sobre la cama y, justo abajo, ese collage con el que se había sentido tan seguro, tan orgulloso y gracias a cuyas ideas juró ser leal; se llevó la diestra al rostro, apretándose la sien... lo que debía de hacer era armarse de valor.

Se era un Black hasta la muerte y eso, para él, significaba algo.

Caras sonrientes le saludaban desde una fotografía pero, el chico al centro de la imagen y él, eran extraños; y la sonrisa que le dedicaba no sería correspondida. Los días de jugar Quidditch eran parte del pasado, de esa vida que ya no viviría.

Estaba de más lamentarse, compadecerse o pedir ayuda, su orgullo se lo impedía y era tiempo de seguir; tenía que caminar sobre lo que él mismo había sembrado.

–¡Kreacher!

El elfo doméstico apareció tras un sonoro _crack _y Regulus se sentó al borde de la cama, observándole.

–Kreacher está aquí amo –el elfo agregó a sus palabras una exagerada reverencia y permaneció un momento así–, ¿en qué puedo servir al amo? Kreacher hará lo que el amo quiera.

Apoyando las manos en las rodillas, Regulus se inclinó hacia el elfo y sonrió ante lo familiar que le resultaban las orejas puntiagudas, las arrugas en el rostro y los grandes ojos con que Kreacher le miraba, esperanzado, deseando complacerle luego de los meses que él tenía sin pisar esa casa.

–Kreacher, escucha con atención.

El elfo domestico sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Regulus temió que éste se desnucara sólo, pero la criatura simplemente terminó con la cara cubierta por las hebras canosas.

–Sí, Amo Regulus. Kreacher siempre escucha y pone atención.

–Bien –Regulus se tomó un momento, meditando las palabras, y luego prosiguió–. Tendremos el honor de servir al Señor Tenebroso...

Sería un mortífago hasta el final; pero antes de ello había sido Slytheryn y, de nacimiento, un Black. Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, el cuarto de su infancia le quedaba pequeño.

_No entrar_

_Sin el expreso permiso de _

_Regulus Arcturus Black_


End file.
